


The Shrieking Shack

by 6ix (9ine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bondage, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Humiliation, Lap Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, snake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9ine/pseuds/6ix
Summary: Albus Potter has an unspoken deal with Voldemort's son. He must obey his every command, or his closest friend will suffer for it.- Delphini x Albus (male x male, rape, non-con and abusive elements, age difference)- Albus x Scorpius (one-sided pining)





	The Shrieking Shack

The paneling of the shrieking shack moaned and creaked with the wind. With a mighty crack a cloaked figure suddenly twisted into existence a few hundred meters before it. Whisps of white smoke billowed around his thick, dark cloak as he appeared. The man took a moment to collect himself, and then strode across the wet grass, the smoke gradually integrating into the swirling mist around him. 

The Death Eater’s cloak was uncommonly ornate; silver, gold, and green threading were embroidered into the hem, intertwined closely into the image of two serpents which occasionally slithered in an elegant dance across the pitch black cloth. Parts of the intricate design marred by the dark burn streaks crawling up the length of the entire robe.

Pale moonlight reflected off of the death eater’s mask. The normally gruesome, pale snake skull was charred mostly black with burns. The man's bright eyes were clearly visible through the moonlight. His expression was steely he walked forward, as silently and unimpeded as a shadow. 

He stood at the entrance briefly, pausing to collect himself. Then, he raised his hand in the Augurey’s salute and walked forward, allowing the cursed barrier to slide around him. It felt as though he were being drenched in cool liquid, and the tattooed wings on his back tingled as he entered the room.

The shrieking shack was as old and dilapidated on the inside as it was on the outside. As he entered, two rows of death eaters adorned in traditional black clothes with human skull masks turned to him. 

They slowly parted to let the latecomer stride forward. As they moved aside, a robed man sitting on an ornate throne towards the back of the room seemed to emerge from behind their thick cloaks. The man was reclining leisurely, his cape was completely covered in glossy black feathers which rippled under the moonlight streaming from the windows and seemed to flutter against the flickering candlelight. 

The man’s mask was sitting on a table to the side. It was fashioned as a bird mask, which came to a sharp point in the shape of a curved black beak. It sat alongside an ornate goblet encrusted with emeralds, filled almost completely with a shimmering rainbow-colored substance. More items littered the table, many various dark artifacts which had no names. 

The young man on the throne was exceedingly handsome. Whisps of silvery hair lightly covered his dark eyes. He had aristocratic good looks, and his features were sharp and calculating. His expression was stone cold, his black eyes deeply alluring, but betraying nothing.

The late death eater strode to the front of the room and put his wand on the table to the right of the man on the throne besides the goblet. Then he stood before the man on the throne. For the briefest of moments, the two locked eyes. And then the man got one knee, and bowed his head. 

“Augurey,” the kneeling man in addressed the one in the chair, his voice obscured and magically deepened by the thick mask. “My Lord.”

A few moments passed as the man on the throne lightly tapped his fingers.

“It’s so nice of you to join us, Ashwinder.” The silver-haired man’s voice was light and hypnotic. “I trust the mission was completed successfully.”

The Augurey said this not just to the man kneeling before him, but to the other two death eaters to the side. 

“Yes, my lord.” They chorused together, voices low.

The man tapped his fingers on the chair again, thinking quietly.

“Raise your head,” he said. 

“You called specifically for me,” he said. 

The kneeling death eater obeyed. His bright eyes were like a cat's as it peered at him from under the pale white skull. “Yes,” the man on the throne responded, his voice rippling as softly through the air.

“I heard from your acquaintances that the mission was completed successfully. Is this true?” 

“Yes, my lord,” the Ashwinder replied stiffly.

The man on the throne tapped his fingers as he sensed something amiss in the Ashwinder's tone. Finally, he stopped.

“Ashwinder, take off your mask.”

The man kneeling froze. Many of the death eaters around him exchanged surprised glances. Although the man in the chair knew all of the death eaters in the room, hardly any of them knew each others’ identities. The man kneeling certainly didn’t know anyone elses’. It was only very rarely that he was privy to their meetings, and no one had publicly revealed themselves in front of the the entire force. 

The Augurey's voice turned cold, his eyes steely. “Don’t make me say it again.”

Still kneeling, the man hesitated, and the silence of the room was thick with anticipation. Then in a swift movement, he took the burnt mask off of his face and threw it to the ground in front of the Augurey.

Small gasps of surprise and shock echoed around the room, even among the most disciplined among them. A young man, younger than the Augurey was uncovered. Whisps of singed, unruly black hair framed his face, contrasting heavily against his almond-shaped, bright, green eyes and thin face.

Albus Potter glared straight at the Augurey who was smiling with pleasure at the reaction. 

One of the death eaters spoke out from across the room. 

“Augurey, my lord,” the man said, his voice tight with strain. He was one of the ones who had accompanied Albus on his mission. “You've been entrusting our lives to a boy - a _Potter_ all this time?”

The Augurey looked directly at the man, his dark eyes boring into his. “This Potter is of age, and his position here ensures that he’ll take much of the blame for our actions. Once Aurors know of his identity, they won’t dare attempt to kill any of us for fear of accidentally harming him. But he is an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world. As such, he can take full responsibility for his crimes in Azkaban.”

The man pressed on, the stress in his voice still evident. “Sir, the Aurors surely won’t believe a seventeen year old orchestrated a neo-death eater resurgence by himself.”

“They won’t,” the Augurey continued. “But right now the focus is on capturing and interrogating him. From what we know, the Ministry is unaware of my identity, our numbers, and our plans. By the time they shift their focus, our goals will already be achieved.”

A woman's voice chimed in. It was cool but shrill. “How do you know he won’t betray us to his father?”

The Augurey smiled. “Albus, stand.”

Albus said nothing, his eyes fixated firmly on the Augurey. But he obeyed the command. 

“Take off your cloak and your robe.”

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Albus carefully undid the clasp at the front of his robe, and the fancy cloak shimmied off of him and fell lightly to the floor. He then took off his black, burnt undershirt, revealing his naked torso.

A giant tattoo of a pair of ornate wings nearly completely encompassed his back. The wings were pitch black, and each feather was detailed with so much realism, it looked as if they would unfold off of him and start flapping. On his left forearm was the dark brand of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. It starked dramatically against his skin, which was even paler in the moonlight.

Albus was a little thinner than he should have been, but his muscles well defined, and his structure sturdy. His young face was worn with exhaustion and dirtied with soot, but he looked up coldly at the Auguery without a trace of emotion.

“_Incarcerous!_” Thick ropes bound and gagged Albus almost instantly. The Augurey lifted his wand, and Albus felt as though an invisible foot was stepping on his head. Within seconds, he was back on the floor bowing before the Augurey, his arms and legs bound tightly by black cords. He his forehead was touching the floor, his exposed back showcasing the wings for all to see.

“Potter,” The Augurey continued, “is bound by more than one curse. He knows what will happen if he willingly reveals the truth about us or any of our plans.”

He pointed meaningfully at the wings on Albus’s exposed back with his wand. The larger the tattoo, the more power over a Death Eater the Auguery had. Commands had to be instantly obeyed or the pain would wrack the Death Eater's body until they were fully incapacitated. The Auguery continued, “Moreover, I’ve ensured he knows no other names here but mine.”

The woman's voice wavered, still unconvinced. “But, my lord. What if he’s captured by the Aurors? They’ll break into his mind and he'll reveal our secrets whether he wills it or not.”

The Augurey beckoned her. “Come see for yourself, then.”

The woman hesitated, and then stood in front of Augurey to face Albus. An invisible force seemed to lift Albus’s chin from the floor, and Albus found himself sitting back up, peering into a pair of pale blue eyes hidden behind white mask.

“_Legilimens,_” She said, pointing her wand at his head. The two never broke eye contact as the Death Eater tried shifting through his thoughts, her pale blue eyes peering deeply into his. Despite her searching, she could feel no emotion from him, and found not a single errant thought.

The minutes passed slowly onward. Finally, she sighed. “It appears you’ve trained him well.”

“It’s true, at times I cannot even read him,” the Augurey responded, just a bit bored. 

“What? Not even you? But then how do you know this won’t backfire? And that he isn’t keeping secrets from you?”

“Oh, he probably is,” the Augurey said lazily, meeting Albus’s stony gaze, “And he can have them. Whether his mind supports our cause or not, his body cannot help it. A few of you have been on missions with him before. You know for yourself that he is always the last one back and you all escape safely first. He is remarkably like his father that way. In all other cases, he falls far… short.”

“I could say the same for you, Riddle.” The words echoed in Delphinus’s head non-verbally, as Albus was still tightly gagged. The woman with blue eyes looked at the Augurey, surprised. She had to have great skill to hear the remark too. 

The Augurey took a moment to collect himself, hiding his smile. Tried as he might, he had not the same skill as his father as a Legilimens, but was much more adept in controlling his rage. He admired courage, and knew the truth when he heard it. But he also relished the chance of proving his cruelty to subversion.

“_Crucio,_” he said, his low voice disguising the amusement only Albus caught. The other death eaters were taken by surprise, and a few of them jumping back. In an instant, Albus’s body was wracked with pain. He was flung into the air and as the curse jolted through every fiber of his body. His screams were heavily muffled by his gag, and his body twitched uncontrollably. And then all at once, the pain stopped. Albus lay on his back in the middle of the floor, panting hard, the cloth knocked out of his mouth.

“_Crucio,_” the Augurey said again calmly, his dark eyes glistening in enjoyment. This time Albus's unmuffled screams pierced through the air like a knife, and didn’t cease as Delphinus kept the curse going for many long seconds. At last, the pain was gone, leaving Albus panting heavily on the ground again, coughing and retching. 

“I admit, I may not be as powerful as my father yet,” the Augurey unaffectedly continued, “but that is what the plan is for.”

Albus gasped for air and looked like he wanted to say something again, but Delphinus discretely used a silencing charm on him. 

“Now,” the Augurey said, “If anyone has any other statements you would like to make to Mr. Potter, feel free to do it as you leave. If anyone has any other qualms, you know how to contact me. You all know your duties. Get to them.” 

His sharp eyes glanced around the room. Any mutterings had been halted as soon as the Augurey had used the Cruciatus Curse. Delphinus sensed that more than a few had reservations over the Ashwinder's identity. But he figured it was better to tell them now than let the truth escape once he was captured by Aurors. 

One by one the Death Eaters left. A few simply walked around Albus’s limp body on the floor, like a rippling stream around a stepping stone. They Disapparted as soon as the encountered the doorstep. Others kicked him as they left. A heavy blow landed on to Albus’s stomach. The pain was nothing compared to what he had experienced mere seconds earlier, but it still knocked the wind out of him. Another well-aimed kick, and he felt as though a couple of his ribs may have cracked. 

The last death eater spat on him as he left. Albus could the glob of heavy saliva fall from his hair and trickle onto his skin, but Albus lay still, waiting until all the sounds of footsteps were gone and he had heard the crack of the final Disapparition. 

For a long while, the only sounds to be heard from the shack was his heavy breathing. 

“You’re losing your touch, Riddle,” Albus said softly, his voice cracking somewhat. “That last one almost hurt.” It was a definite exaggeration, but held a grain of truth. Albus didn’t know if he had just gotten used to the curse, but for some reason the torture seemed to have hurt less over time. 

The Augurey laughed lightly. “Faking your screams again, Potter?”

“Always,” Albus replied with a smile.

“And you push me too much,” the Augurey said, his voice turning just a little frosty.

Albus felt his body being dragged again by an invisible force. It was pulling him back to the front of the room, and only stopped once Albus had reached the ground at Delphinus’s feet again.

“I thought I told you to never call me by my father's muggle name.” 

Albus looked up at Delphinus. Delphinus’s expression had that haughty look to it again, yet it only served to make him more attractive. 

“You can call yourself whatever you want Delphinus, but you’ll always be a Riddle to me.”

Delphinus looked down at him. His dark eyes gleamed with some hidden emotion. Delphinus’s wand was mere inches away from Albus’s face, and an invisible force lifted Albus's chin up. 

“Do you know why I called for you?” Delphinus asked quietly. Albus only had to lock eyes with Delphinus’s dark ones to know the reason. Delphinus’s thoughts were shamelessly unguarded, and his emotions rushed through Albus like a tidal wave.

Slowly the tip of the wand touched Albus’s lips, lightly tracing the outside of it. It gently brushed his skin, leaving a tingling feeling from the faint traces of recent magic. 

Albus said nothing. He stuck out his tongue and gently licked the tip of the wand, keeping his green eyes locked onto Delphinus. He sucked the end lightly, until the tip of the wand dripped with his saliva. His hands still tightly bound, Albus ran his mouth down the length of the wand, his tongue running across every square inch of it. The wood was so smoothed over, it almost had the feeling of flesh. 

Delphinus’s looked at him, eyes burning with undisguised eagerness. In his peripheral, Albus could slowly see a growing bulge emerging from Delphinus’s robes. 

“Come.”

Albus scooted forward the best he could until his body was positioned between Delphinus's spread legs. Albus used his teeth to carefully grab the hem of Delphinus’s pants and trousers. Then he quickly yanked them down.

Delphi’s full erection sprung in front of him immediately, hitting Albus in the face.

Albus let the shaft touch his lips. He slightly parted them, letting his hot breath brush against the length. He could feel it twitch against his skin. He carefully placed it in his mouth, twisting his tongue around the head, coating it thoroughly with his saliva.

A warm hand grabbed Albus’s jaw. Delphinus’s member fell out of his mouth, and almost instantly, the ornate goblet from beside the table was placed to his lips. It was delicious, and all at once irresistible. Delphinus tipped the goblet back until it filled his mouth, and then closed Albus's jaw with a finger. Some of the beautiful rainbow liquid leaked out of a corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Delphinus studied Albus’s face carefully. Over the years Delphinus had been tutoring him, Albus had grown into an attractive young man, seemingly without realizing it. Albus swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down, and quickly looked away, but Delphinus’s fingers grabbed his jaw again. He turned his face from side to side, observing every angle, his sharp eyes missing nothing. At last he wiped away the liquid from Albus's mouth with his thumb. Albus just stared back at him, as if he turn were calculating Delphinus's every move.

He let go of Albus's jaw. Without saying a word, Delphinus took the goblet in his other hand and poured the potion on his erection. The substance covered his member, dripping off the sides and forming a small puddle onto the filthy floor. The love potion now entirely covered Delphinus’s shaft, and it looked as though his entire erection had been gilded in a rainbow metal. 

Delphinus beckoned Albus closer again. As soon as the tip of his tongue reached Delphinus's dick, a delicious taste enchanted Albus's tongue, and his heart pounded in desire for more. He immediately took the full length in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down, all the way until his face had reached Delphinus’s crotch and his nose was tickled by silver hair. His mouth captured all of the potion as his face slide back and forth in Delphinus's dick. When he swallowed the potion, Delphinus was so far into him, that he could feel the head of Delphinus's dick as his throat automatically encased it. All at once, Albus was becoming hard, and as he did so, he could feel the three enchanted golden balls in his ass vibrate against his prostate. He let none of his discomfort convey on his features, and instead bobbed his head faster, relishing the feeling of Delphinus's skin in his throat, taking his length deep inside him again and again.

Albus had gotten used to suppressing his gag reflex, as Delphi could easily keep an erection for what seemed an eternity. He kept bobbing dutifully, and for a few long minutes the warm dick never left his throat until at last hot, salty liquid shot deep inside him, so far into him, he didn’t really need to swallow. 

“All of it,” Delphinus hissed, “I want all of it inside you.”

Albus was briefly confused, he was sure he swallowed all of the cum. He slid the limp member out of his mouth and looked towards Delphinus gaze. Delphi was staring at the puddle on the filthy carpet. 

Albus sighed petulantly, but complied. He bent his head towards the carpet, carefully licking every drop of potion from the disgusting carpet. His tongue ran across the coarse surface, and absorbed the fragrant liquid and bits of ancient dirt and grime. And then he lifted his head back until he was eye level with Delphinus’s crotch again. 

He felt Delphinus's hand grab the back of his hair, which he took as a request to start sucking Delphi off again. Albus gave the head a few precursory licks, and then once again he took the whole length down his throat. 

Delphinus’s strong hand tugged on the back of Albus’s head, fingers intertwined in his unruly black hair. The hand forced his head back and forth roughly, at a much brisker pace. The potion was seeping through Albus's veins, making his entire body tingle. Delphinus was growing an erection again, and Albus could feel his own twitch through his robes. With a casual flick of Delphinus’s wand, the magical orbs in Albus’s ass vibrated rapidly. The smallest moan escaped Albus, which was not missed by Delphinus. 

Albus moved faster and the walls of his mouth and throat encompassed the intrusion, and his moans turned to vibrations through the soft skin. Delphinus was leaking pre-cum, and the taste was actually similar to that of the potion. Albus immediately craved more.

Without warning Delphinus waved his wand and an invisible gust of wind threw Albus onto his back and he landed hard on the floor behind him, the bare skin of his back rubbing roughly against the aged carpet. 

Albus stared up at the decaying ceiling for a moment, trying to reorient himself. His arms were still tied behind his back, and silver sparks danced in front of his eyes. All at once his legs were forced apart. He could feel his clothes being cut away as though by invisible knives. The shreds fell away from him until he lay completely naked on the floor, legs spread wide as though held apart by invisible hands. One by one, the three golden orbs popped out of him. He exhaled sharply as each one exited, his erection twitching. They lay on the ground for a moment, and then they sprouted white wings and fluttered to Delphinus’s waiting hand.

“So how was the mission?” Delphinus asked casually. 

Albus just stared blankly at the decaying ceiling, imagining patterns in the cracks. He tried to ignore the hot sensation growing through his naked limbs. His desire to be touched by Delphinus, to be fucked hard by the dick that was just in his mouth. His erection was returning in earnest, and they both knew it was going to hamper his Occlumency abilities.

Albus’s body was lifted into the air again, his legs still forced apart, his limbs limp, completely immobilized and nude. Delphinus rotated him until he was hovering vertically. Albus could almost feel those black eyes boring their way through his, all the way into the back of his head. No matter what Delphinus had said to the death eaters before, Albus knew Delphinus was deeply irritated by the fact Albus could hide secrets from him. At the same time, he also seemed to enjoy the challenge Albus presented, and relished the opportunity to dive into his mind.

Albus’s heart hammered, and he could feel a flush creeping across his face, and down his body. Whatever his face tried to hide, his erection gave away.

Love potions, Cruciatus, Legilimency, Veritaserum, Delphinus was fully prepared to use whatever methods he needed to to access Albus's mind, and he possessed a kind of patience his father hadn't. Albus was fully aware that this night could be a tedious one.

“_Serpensortia!_” Delphinus hissed, a low sound that permeated through the air and reverberated off the walls. A large snake was launched through the air from Delphinus’s wand and landed solidly around Albus’s neck. Albus shivered as the strong tight coils gripped him. More and more snakes appeared from Delphinus’s wand. They landed in varying places on Albus’s body, His chest, his waist, his legs. And with a few sentences in Parseltongue, they were all under Delphinus’s control. Heavy, tight coils encircled his Albus’s hips and wound their way up and down his spread thighs. Albus struggled and the snake around his neck tightened until he could barely breath. The head of one of the snakes entered his ass, and Albus gasped in shock at the cold intrusion. The thing wriggled inside of him, and Albus vaguely wondered how real these conjured snakes were, and how much control Delphinus actually had over them. 

For a moment, all that could be heard was the low slithering of snakes as they tasted the air around Albus's body. Without warning, another one of them curled around his neck and bit hard. Deep fangs penetrated his neck. Albus screamed in pain and then shuddered, trying fruitlessly to shake it off. But the snake was latched firmly onto his neck, and Albus felt a liquid seep into his veins. As the cool venom spread reached his brain, Albus's deepest secrets suddenly appeared at the forefront of his mind. He immediately realized the venom was Veritaserum, the substance Delphinus had used on him when he first started training him in Occlumency.

Albus could feel his body slowly relaxing as at last the fangs left his neck. His limbs, exhausted from his mission’s exertions ,seemed to lose what remaining energy they had. His insides were opening up to further exploration from the snake in his ass. He unconsciously moaned. As the snake heated up from the warmth of his insides, it explored a little faster, and squirmed deeper. Another snake was curling around his hot member.

Delphinus smiled cruelly. And Albus could tell from his expression that Delphinus was pleased to see him like this, completely at his mercy. Albus’s desire for any form of contact from Delphinus's skin was nearly insatiable, and it was only through sheer willpower that the words telling him so didn’t burst automatically from his mouth.

Once Delphinus made direct eye contact with him, Albus knew hiding his feelings would be excruciatingly difficult. Delphinus beckoned him closer with his wand, and his body lurched forward and hovered directly over Delphinus’s lap. Delphinus’s erection was still out, and Delphinus grabbed his dick with one hand, positioning the tip into Albus’s asshole while Albus’s legs remained spread, his body covered in active, wriggling snakes. 

Albus’s hips responded immediately. As soon as his sensitive hole touched Delphinus’s cock, it felt he had been electrocuted, like his whole body was tied to Delphinus’s being. He let out a moan, and rocked his hips forward, his body determined to be penetrated. 

Albus’s aversion to Delphinus’s stare, the fear in his eyes unmistakable, was all the proof Delphinus needed that his tactics were working. 

“So…” Delphinus started. A snake twisted its way around Albus’s head, forcing Albus to stare directly into Delphi's cold black eyes. “Why don’t we start from the beginning? Did Draco Malfoy have a time-turner?”

Albus’s bright, green eyes stared back. Delphi could feel Delphi’s presence in his mind, as if he were an imaginary friend he had conjured. “The Malfoys had none. It was just a rumor,” Albus said truthfully. 

At his response, Delphinus oddly seemed both disappointed and elated. “Of course. The idea of Scorpius Malfoy being Voldemort’s son is laughable.” Albus could feel a small twinge of regret from Delphi, and wondered if he had secretly hoped he had a brother to help continue Salazar's sacred bloodline, no matter how blood-traitorous he may be. 

“And what of Draco Malfoy? Will he be joining us?”

“No.” Albus said instantly. 

Although he could not lie, half-truths were now a second nature to Albus. He of course did not inform him of the inaudible patronus warning he had sent the Draco before the Death Eaters arrival. Luckily, Draco had assumed the scorpion shaped projection was from his son. Unluckily, Draco hadn’t left by the time they had gotten there. In retrospect, Albus thought, Draco was probably sending off all of the more important items to the ministry. The two Death Eaters before him had still uncovered a considerable amount of loot, which littered the table besides Delphinus.

With love potion and Veritaserum venom in his veins, Albus couldn’t easily perform Occlumency and Delphinus knew it. His body was aching both for Delphinus's dick and for his mouth to spit out the entire truth. 

“Is he not dead?” Delphinus asked.

“Draco? No.” Albus replied, not bothering to disguise this one as a lie. It was only by thinking of his price for failure that he could find the means to keep his mind clear. 

“You left him alive? When he could bring Aurors right to our location as soon as I press my finger to a dark mark?” Albus could sense a dangerous emotion slowly rising within Delphinus. 

Albus added quickly, “I didn’t kill him. I didn’t communicate with him. He is secured and has no way of contacting the ministry or his surroundings.” 

Delphinus almost immediately settled down as he shifted through Albus's feelings, verifying the truth. Albus Potter often made life much harder on himself than needed by constantly sparing lives. He never betrayed anyone, Death Eater, family, or stranger, but he was always exceptionally close to doing something that would endanger Delphinus's entire organization. He had never expected Albus to have such an affinity for Occlumency, which unfortunately was entirely his fault.

“Care to tell me where?” 

“Not at all.” 

A flat out refusal to yield the truth was painful under the influence of the Veritaserum venom, but it wasn’t nearly as difficult as trying to disguise a lie as the truth. He could feel Delphinus’s growing rage at the refusal. 

His body continued crying out for Delphinus. He was sure Delphinus could see it in his thoughts, which made it all the more difficult to resist telling him what he wanted to hear.

Albus immediately began explaining himself trying not to picture Draco’s location in his mind.

“Everyone believes him to be dead. Malfoy Manor has been destroyed by FiendFyre. The dark mark hovers over the rubble as we speak. And the ‘remains’ of Draco's charred body are tied to a chair in the atrium.”

“And what of his son?”

Albus inhaled just a little more sharply than usual, but his answer was completely honest. “He wasn’t there.”

Delphinus did not catch any lies, but he did notice something else in Albus’s tone, and a certain sense of relief that briefly passed through his mind. 

Delphinus paused for a moment. He only rarely let his temper get the better of him, and had a great deal of patience, which unfortunately made him that much more of a formidable adversary. 

“You were late,” Delphinus hissed. He had honestly expected Albus to have been captured ages ago. His pride at Albus’s prowess at dueling and the dark arts under his tutelage was somewhat marred by his growing fear that he was unable to fully control him. 

“You know how hard it is to direct Fiendfyre?” Albus complained somewhat bitterly, trying to control his lust by focusing on his irritation. “Especially with those snitches vibrating my ass every five minutes? And then one of the Aurors almost grabbed that heavy ass cloak you make me wear before I disapparated.”

“You didn’t have to put out the flames.” Delphinus said, a little irate.

Albus plowed on, “None of the other Death Eaters even told me they left. They just fucking disappeared and the next thing I knew, I was dodging stunning spells and trying to control hungry fire dragons with my ass vibrating.”

With a flick of his wand, Albus was silenced. The stagnant air was heavy, and Delphinus thought in silence for a few moments.

“I suppose, all things considered, the mission was a success. And successes should be rewarded.” Delphinus said. At his smile, Albus could actually feel his cock drip.

The snake slowly exited Albus's ass, instead contenting itself to curl around his thigh. Albus stifled another groan. It seemed like his body was incomplete without something working him, grinding his prostate. And then without warning, Albus’s entire body was completely impaled on Delphinus’s shaft. His ring was stimulated by the girth penetrating him. Delphinus missed his prostate, but the stimulation of his hole was briefly overwhelming. Albus’s heart fluttered as his ass rested briefly against Delphinus’s lap. Albus groaned while his body was filled, his hips moving back and forth automatically.

Very slowly, Albus’s body was being lifted up again. Delphinus was only moving his finger, his arm rested comfortably on the chair. And Albus’s body moved according to his finger's direction. He was slowly being fucked by the mere lift of Delphi's finger and his body relished it. His heart was hammering. Despite himself, feelings of affection and desire for the man inside him were blossoming in his heart, and Albus couldn’t tear his away from his. Albus’s erection was throbbing, and his dick softly hit Delphinus’s stomach every time he descended. 

Delphinus seemed to enjoy the sheer power he held over Albus, and Albus felt his voice return as let out a moan.

Delphinus’s eyes glinted with possessiveness and triumph. “I wonder,” he drawled, “What the world would think if they could see you now.” Albus’s body was moving just a bit faster now. “I can see the Prophet headlines now: 'Harry Potter's Biggest Disgrace: Youngest son destroys his family legacy, fucks Voldemort’s son, enjoys every second of it.”

If Albus was supposed to find shame in this, he for some reason only saw the humor.  
“I dunno,” he said, his lips betraying a ghost of a smile. “Concern?” 

Delphinus wasn’t wrong about him enjoying it. The feel of Delphinus inside of him was driving him crazy, and every time Delphi accidentally hit his prostrate, it would send shivers up his entire body.

Delphinus actually smiled back. “Tell me, did you see your dad today?”

“I saw him through the mask,” Albus said in between pants, not entirely happy about being forced to think of his dad while being fucked. “He was one of the ones in front.”

“Does he suspect you?” 

“I can’t be sure,” Albus said, his breathing short. “I haven’t talked to him... in ages. As far as I can tell... the ministry doesn’t... know the identity of the Ashwinder or the Augurey.”

“You’re not lying to me, are you?” Delphinus asked. He knew the answer already. He just wanted Albus to say it.

“You know ... that I can’t,” Albus admitted in between gasps. Albus could feel Delphinus’s satisfaction at having such utter control over him.

As a reward for Albus’s submission, Delphinus fucked him faster. Albus was moaning heavily by now. He was about to come, the sensation in Albus was as real as it was in Delphinus himself. The warm liquid shot from Albus's cock and into the air. It landed across Delphinus's chest, who promptly waved it away with his wand. 

Albus could atell Delphinus was no where close to being finished. Delphinus was only just starting to pick up the pace and was still only fucking Albus with a mere lift of his finger, his hips resting comfortably on his throne.

“I see you still won’t open up your mind to me,” Delphinus said as Albus groaned again, the love potion forcing his arousal to return.

“You can have my body, Riddle, but you can't have my mind too,” Albus said with a wry smile. 

“It seems like I can’t have your heart either,” Delphinus mused. “Tell me, does it still belong to Scorpius Malfoy?”

Albus felt his insides freeze, and for the first time that night his mind’s defenses temporarily laxed. Delphinus instantly took the opportunity to plunge himself into his thoughts. The few precious moments Albus was able to steal with Scorpius felt more intimate to Albus’s then being fucked, and Delphinus could see them all. Although he could sense Albus’s feelings towards Scorpius in his younger years, Delphinus could see lots of mental images of much Albus imagining himself _with_ Scorpius. It became clear that the two hadn’t so much as talked in quite a long while. 

Albus gritted his teeth as the memories flowed to forefront of his mind in rapid succession, too late to regain control before Delphinus saw what he wanted.

“I see, so that’s why you spared Draco.” Delphinus said at last. “It seems you have a preference for the sons of Voldemort.” Delphinus sneered mockingly, “Or is this another attempt to rebel against your father?”

“The Malfoys are purebloods,” Albus responded quietly.

“So?” Delphinus hissed. At that moment Albus realized that Delphinus’s sexual conquest of him may not have stemmed entirely from revenge. Feelings of quiet, boiling rage, possessiveness, and jealousy piqued in Delphinus’s mind that not even his incredible prowess could control. The anger was as unexpected as it was fierce. Albus could feel Delphi's emotions rolling over him like a tidal wave. He inhaled sharply. Delphinus was moving him faster than ever. He was now using his hips along with his finger. As his finger pointed _down_, his hips thrust _up_, impaling Albus with so much force, his body contracted automatically, his insides squeezing Delphinus's dick as though it was trying to wring all the cum out of him it could. Albus's erection was swinging wildly again, and the snakes around him wriggled happily. 

“You. are. a. _half. blood._ Potter.” Each word was enunciated with a sharp thrust. “I. am. a. half. blood. You are being fucked mindlessly and mercilessly by one this very moment. I can see your thoughts. You can hardly stop yourself from begging for more. Yet you say you are only satisfied unless you have pure-blood dick?” 

Albus flushed furiously, trying to regain control of himself. His body was becoming hot again, and the urge to have more contact with Delphinus, more dick in his ass, as much skin touching him as possible, were making his thoughts incoherent. His insides seemed to love the sensation of Delphinus’s hardness inside of him, and his hips thrust back into Delphinus, demanding to be penetrated further.

“Delphi,” Albus said, the name coming out as a moan. “I’m not with Scorpius. I don’t care about blood purity. But I know you do. And the Malfoys are one of the last true pure-bloods in Britain,” The furious emotions simmered again as Delphinus regained control of his feelings, but Delphi did not slow down his pace.

“Scorpius Malfoy,” Delphinus said slowly, rolling out the name on his tongue with great distaste. “Has pure-blood, but it's cursed blood. It’s regrettable that Draco chose to continue his line with a woman whose progeny are occasionally destined for an early death, but he has made it quite clear he does not wish for another.”

“Draco changed sides because of family once, and he could do so again,” Albus responded quietly. “With Scorpius threatened, his father is under our control. You might even be able to use him as a spy. With Scorpius believing his father dead, he will go after the Ashwinder. He'll never forgive me.”

It hurt Albus to admit it, but it was the truth. And he could live with the idea of Scorpius hating him forever if it meant he could be kept safely out of Delphinus’s way.

For a long while, Delphinus said nothing, and the two continued to move in a furious rhythm. “Bring Draco Malfoy to me. If he agrees to work for me, I'll spare Scorpius. If he refuses, you can keep him in that Expandable trunk of yours like a little pet.” he said at last. Albus felt the color drain from his face as he realized the Augurey had uncovered the location. “But if he escapes or contacts the Ministry, I’ll personally put an end to the _entire_ Malfoy line.”

Albus nodded, just a little defeated.

“Despite what happened to my father, all I can see here is that love is more of a weakness than a strength.” Delphinus said, just a little tiredly. At that moment, a burst of hot fluid finally filled Albus’s insides. It was warm, and his body seemed to crave it. As he clenched, he could feel a raw, sloshy feeling inside of him. He felt Delphinus dick slowly slip out from him, and the hot liquid dripped down from his ass onto Delphinus's lap. Without the fog of lust cluttering his mind, Delphinus was surprisingly vulnerable, and Albus felt the smallest twinge of pity. 

“Love can be both,” Albus said quietly.

“Except in your case. You will never win the love of your young Malfoy, Potter. It will be your weakness forever,” Delphinus said. And Albus believed him. 

For a beat, Albus sat entirely naked onto Delphinus’s fully clothed lap, both of them quiet. He took in the sight of Delphinus for a long moment,.

“All of us have a choice in what we do and how we feel," Albus said at last. "And this is mine.” 

Albus reached over to the table where his wand was sitting. Delphinus tightened his grip around his own wand, surprised. Albus had somehow loosened the restraints around his arms, and had done so non-verbally even in the full view of Delphinus. But Albus’s fingers wrapped around the handle of the silver goblet instead of his wand. 

Albus lifted the goblet to his face. It was still about three quarters of the way full with the beautiful molten liquid. For a moment, the emeralds on the goblet reflected fully from Albus’s eyes. And then in another, Albus pressed the goblet to his lips and drank steadily, tipping it back until the liquid was entirely gone.

“Now, it’s all inside me,” Albus grinned. Delphinus stared back, mildly bemused. 

The next feeling Albus had was instantaneous regret. And the first sensation his stomach registered was pain. It was intense and overwhelming. It felt as though daggers were shooting out from his stomach and piercing every other major internal organ. It felt as though his blood had been replaced with molten magma. His skin was scorched and burning, his throat cried for water. Pressure was building in his stomach, and he had a full erection faster than he had thought possible. Every nerve in his body which was not screaming in agony seemed to be screaming for Delphinus. 

Albus vomited almost immediately, and Delphinus had the foresight to vanish it preemptively. But the potion was still coursing through Albus’s veins, setting fires wherever it touched.

The last coherent thought Delphinus registered from Albus was a great desire to kiss him. Albus must not have swallowed all of the potion, because as soon as the two had opened their mouths, the delicious taste of the love potion was forced into Delphinus’s mouth.

In an instant their eye contact was broken. Albus’s arm curled in Delphinus’s silver locks, gripping his hair with a powerful force. He grabbed Delphi's back, and pressed their chests together. He ground his groin against Delphi's. 

Delphinus could actually see Albus’s body flush red, his bright green eyes becoming hazy and unfocused. 

Albus was begging for Delphi, begging to be fucked, all sense of pride and reason extinguished. The non-verbal feelings penetrated through Delphinus, making his heart pound faster.

Delphinus, who might have been less like his father than he realized, decided to give it to him instantly. The two breathed deeply, and almost instantly Delphinus stood up. Albus’s bare legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, and Delphinus’s powerful arms grasped Albus’s tattooed back. 

The next thing Albus felt was the hard wall behind him, and then Delphinus’s erection entered him. Despite his seemingly lazy appearance in front of his Death Eaters, Delphi excelled in most every necessary aspect, including physically. He was more muscled than Albus, and quite a bit stronger. He slammed Albus into the wall, his muscled limbs securing Albus in place. He centered his dick up into Albus's hole and thrusted rapidly. If Albus had retained his reason, he might have noted the ease with which Delphinus was able to find his prostrate with almost every hit and realized he was just playing with him earlier. As it was, his senses were almost entirely gone.

Albus, was normally reserved in nearly every aspect wasn’t a true screamer. But he still gasped and moaned with increasing volume, his voice echoing around the shack needily. 

Delphinus was hearing his name expressed in many varying alternatives.

“Del! Del! Delphi! Please, please, I need it. Go harder. Fuck. Fuck me more, please, Delphinus,” 

Delphinus had half lost his senses too. Normally, he could keep his full composure, enjoying the full spectrum of emotions that came from revenge fucking the son of his father’s enemy. But now he moaned back possessively, and he occasionally locked lips as Albus as he forced him into the wall again and again. Delphi’s stamina was something to marvel at, and it was for an extensive number of minutes before Delphi felt the urge to come. Albus’s voice had nearly given out by then, as strained as it had been as when he was under the Cruciatus Curse. With one last powerful thrust that had Albus’s insides wrapped around him like a snake, Delphinus came.

Albus took Delphi’s head in his hands, panting hard against his neck. His breathing was just a little too erratic, his skin a little too hot. Delphinus paid no attention, and instead nearly threw Albus onto the low table. Various objects from the Malfoy Manor clattered to the floor. Albus landed hard onto the wood, but his body was too inflamed with desire to register pain.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Delphinus’s voice was husky and and his tone tense with excitement. “Spread your legs.”

And Albus obeyed each order with immediate and complete docility. He even got down on his elbows. His back arched, and as he spread his thighs apart, thick, white liquid dripping from his hole, which had been stretched so thoroughly, Delphinus could even see the pink of his insides. 

He carefully centered his dick into Albus’s hole, and Albus wriggled his hips back onto the head and moaned.

Delphinus thought carefully, and then with a quick succession of spells, Albus felt like his forearms and knees were stuck in a thick tar pit. A thick collar of green flame affixed itself to Albus’s neck, joined with Delphinus’s wand. With the slightest flick backwards, Albus’s head was brought up, and his back arched down further.

“Please,” Albus glanced backward at him, “My Lord.” Delphinus wanted to laugh, Albus must truly have lost his mind. In the next second, the collar of flame was jerked back by Delphinus’s wand and Delphinus’s thick dick was pounding into him again, their new position allowing him to go deeper than ever. The tattooed wings on Albus’s back seemed to flap with every thrust, the beautifully detailed feathers ruffling in the moonlight.

Albus continued moaning, unable to move from his position, feeling more and more filled each time Delphinus thrusted his hips forward. This bought of fucking was even longer than the others had been. Delphinus occasionally let out a quick moan as they moved, taking Albus’s hips in his hands, forcing his body onto his. At last he spurted deeply inside Albus. Albus could feel the charms melt away from his body, leaving his limbs strained and shaking. 

Entirely spent, Albus breathed harder than ever, placed one hand over his chest as if to control his erratic breathing, and then collapsed on the table.

With immediate deftness, Delphi pulled a few small vials from his robes and placed them each to Albus’s lips. One was the antidote to love potion, the other an antidote to Veritaserum, and the third a sleeping drought. Delphinus slipped all three into Albus’s mouth, coaxing each potion down with his wand. He materialized a bezoar out of thin air and fashioned the shape into a plug which he fit inside Albus's hole, firmly keeping his semen inside. 

As Albus’s breathing calmed, his facial features slowly relaxing. Delphinus carefully examined Albus’s body lifting each limb and exploring each crook, looking for traces of magical tracking, and removing any traces of cum and burns left on him. His fingers slowly traced the edges of the dark mark, but he was careful not to actually touch it. He left the bruises on Albus's ribs unhealed, which were now beginning to turn purple. 

Albus's breathing was much softer now, and the exertions of the day and the antidotes had finally left him unconscious. Delphinus's fingers lightly traced his face, and he rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes with his thumb with surprising tenderness, gazing at him carefully.

And then the moment passed. Delphinus readjusted his robe summoned Albus's own Slytherin robes, which automatically dressed the unconcious body. Delphinus gathered up the magical artifacts on the table and wrapped it up Albus's discarded Death Eater cape. He'd have to fashion Albus a new one later. In only a few seconds, he had managed to clear the Shrieking Shack of all evidence anyone was there, leaving Albus lying unconscious in the middle of the floor.

“Nott,” Delphinus addressed the Death Eater he knew was standing in the shadows. "Bring the Ashwinder's body back up onto the school grounds. If you can make it inside the Slytherin dorms undetected, do it.” 

The shadow silently nodded, before carrying Albus’s away through the secret passage. Delphinus sighed internally. Albus’s stunt with the goblet might have been a smarter idea than Delphinus had realized. With the love potion making Albus’s thoughts incoherent, Delphinus couldn’t probe him more about his increasingly adept disobedience. Albus had even managed to get some potion in Delphinus’s mouth too, distracting him for at least a good hour. Delphinus cursed to himself, his mind lost in his thoughts. Without a backwards glance, Delphinus brought down the remaining wards surrounding the building, and immediately Apparated away.

None present ever noticed the quiet, invisible figure slipping away quietly through the shack’s secret tunnel after Nott, the air around him rippling with every quick stride. Eventually, the figure emerged from the Whomping Willow. It pressed the knot on the tree before sprinted across school grounds, not stopping until he had reached the Slytherin common rooms. It was only when he saw Albus's limp body on the bed did he finally relax. 

Scorpius finally took off the invisbility cloak, his face white as a sheet, his mind with a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Delphinus was the original constellation Delphini was named after, so I kept that as his genderbent name.
> 
> \- According to the Fantastic Beasts wiki page, "The Ashwinder is a magical serpent that is created from the remains of any magical fire that is allowed to burn unchecked". It's a reference to fiendfyre + Albus’s initials
> 
> \- Albus made a pact with Delphinus when he was younger to help him with his plans in exchange for being taught magic. By the time he realized Delphinus's heritage and his true intentions, he was under too many oaths to ask for help. Blackmailed into serving Delphinus, Albus cut off all relations with his family and friends while waiting for an opportunity to escape from Delphi's grasp without endangering the entire wizarding world.


End file.
